Breakin' Da Rules/References
*The plot of the game is similar to the "Oh Yeah!" short, "Where's the Wand", which involves Vicky granting her own wishes with Fairy magic due to having Wanda's wand instead of Da Rules. * In the main menu, Cosmo and Wanda poof into different forms one of which being their mice appearance from the main series premiere, Power Mad. * Also, the main menu's look is the same as the title card of Power Mad. * In the dream sequence that acts as a tutorial, Mark Chang is seen guarding a large flower used to teach Timmy about buttons in the game. Oddly enough, Mark does not appear in the level based on his premiere episode, Spaced Out. * In the level, "A Badge Too Far", Timmy wishes he were disguised as a girl named Timantha which is a reference to the episode, The Boy Who Would Be Queen. * In the level, "The Vicky Virus", the text of the subtitles as well as the game's gauges such as Timmy's health and collected crowns has a more computerized look. * In the level, "Mini Timmy", when making a wish Timmy will dance the robot in his Shrink Suit. * After Wanda comments on the way ancient Greek's named constellations during a chase for a wish star in the level, "Time Warped", Cosmo mentions his nickel Philip which is a reference to the episode, Spaced Out. * When searching the mall in the level, "A Dog's Life", boxes are stacked in a set of aisles that have pictures of animals seen in the show such as Cosmo and Wanda's goldfish disguise, Cosmo's parrot disguise from Abra-Catastrophe! and the hamsters from Channel Chasers. * When passing through the salon of the same level, pictures of the hair dressers seen in The Boy Who Would Be Queen are hung on the wall. * During the level, "Crash Landing", Cosmo comments on the Yugopotamians use of bendy straws as weapons, a reference to their premiere episode, Spaced Out. * A demo of the PC version is featured on the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour DVD. * In "A Dog's Life", Timmy dog's tail would spin when he flies, similar to a trick used by Muttley from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. * The 1950s Dimmsdale level in the PC version should technically be set in the 1970s, since that decade was when Timmy's parents (and Nicky) were Timmy's age according to the series. * When you first open the Timmy's door go downstairs to the front door and if you look closely you'll see Timmy's parent's car. This is odd because they left at the beginning of the game. * In the level, "Bad Luck 101", when you reach the lockers with the one star with it you see a picture of cream puffs That was on the wall, this picture was reused from Scout's Honor. * Timmy become a dog again in the Season 9 episode, A Boy and His Dog-Boy, but his dog form is different in that episode than in this video game. *This is the only video game based on The Fairly OddParents to be released for Xbox. * In the level "The Vicky Virus", the second round is called "Battlestar Antartica", a reference to the television show, Battlestar Galactiga. * In the same level, the Vicky CPU threatens to turn Timmy into a hedgehog, a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. * Timmy's main weapon in "The Vicky Virus" is an arm cannon, similar to the Mega Buster used by Megaman in his respective game series in appearance. However its characteristics are similar to Agent 9's laser gun in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. * The level "Chinless Blunder" features text and gauges that are more comic book like. * In the level "Chinless Blunder", when chasing down a wish star, Wanda comments that Timmy is "Faster than a speeding wish star." a reference to Superman. * When Country Boy is arrested in the level "Chinless Blunder", his comments are similar to the "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids" line often used by Scooby-Doo villains. * During the level "Chinless Blunder", Wanda advises Timmy that "With great power comes great responsibility" which is a reference to Spiderman. * During the same level, Wanda makes a comment about heroes who can "leap tall buildings", another reference to Superman. * In this level, while fighting the Gilded Arches disco guards Wanda comments that she blames it on the boogie, a reference to the popular The Jacksons hit. * When fighting the disco guards, Cosmo would comment that getting hit by the guards would be a "tragedyyyyy!" a reference to the Bee Gees' song Tragedy. He even hums part of the song horribly. * The Gilded Arches comments during his chase across the rooftops that he is "faster than a speeding Chin.", another reference to Superman. * At the end of the level, "Time Warped", Cosmo once again mistakes Greece for Canada and Wanda corrects him. He responds by saying "Greece. Its got groove, its got meaning." and Wanda says "Greece is the time, its the place, its the motion." This is a reference to the 1978 musical film, Grease * In the same level, Cosmo refers to himself as Cosmo T. Kirk, a reference to James T. Kirk of Star Trek who shares a middle name with Timmy. * In this same level, when chasing a wish star Cosmo claims it is "One giant leap...for a star." a reference to the famous words of Neil Armstrong during the first moon landing (no, not "Yabba Dabba Doo", (yes, he did say those)). * After completing the game, Timmy asks if he can freely wish again and Cosmo responds with "Go ahead punk, make a wish.", a reference to the movie, Sudden Impact. * The game is similar of a PS game, Rugrats : Search For Reptar. * In the level, "Chindless Blunder", when you're on the Guilded Arches fight one of Wanda's quotes is I'd blame it on the Boogie. This quote is a reference to the Michael Jackson song Blame it on the Boogie. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:XBOX Games